I could be like you, right now
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: The scene leading up to Bella's meaning. "I could be like you, right now." Features Robert Pattinson's "Let Me Sign". How does Bella feel about Edward? Will he ever, ever change her? Will she get her happy ending? *May or may not be completed.*


I Could be like you...Right now.

A/N: Okay, so... I'm obsessed with Twilight and the books. So sue me. (Not really, please...)

Hope you enjoy the one-shot!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

---- --------- -----------

_'Standing there by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me'_

Her hero.

Or was he?

She's told him time and time again....

He just wont do it. He can't bring himself to do it...

And so, he's saving her. Saving her from becoming him... from dying.

_" I'm gonna make it go away, Bella. I'll make it go away."_

She heard him loud and clear, even as her vision was leaving her. She could feel the pain... oh the pain... that the venom had presented. It was the worst pain she had ever felt.

But, she didn't mind it. She wanted it. She welcomed it. She wanted to be with him forever.

Bella felt him sucking the venom out of her blood, and wanted to hit him for doing so, but didn't have the strength.

_"Edward, stop.. her blood is clean. You're killing her."_

_"Edward stop... stop."_

_"Find the will."_

She was fading faster and faster... capturing the sight of him... one last time, before everything went black.

Then... the flashbacks came.

_'I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky'_

---- ----

Death is peaceful. Easy.

Life, is harder.

Bella made the decision, that she would stay in Forks. She wanted no part of any place that Edward wasn't at. She couldn't... No, she wouldn't be away from him. Without him, she would die.

She secretly hoped that he felt the same.

She looked over at Edward, as he looked back at her. His eyes were full of... something she didn't know.

_'She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over here to the bitter shade'_

---- ---- ---

Dancing, at prom.

She, Bella Swan, was dancing at prom. With Edward Cullen.

"Edward, why'd you save me?" she paused. "You could've just let the venom spread. I could be like you, right now."

"You don't know what you're saying." Edward paused, to continue. "You don't want this."

"I want you. Always."

"I'm not going to end your life for you."

"I'm dying...Already. Every second, I get closer.. Older." She emphasized.

"It's the way it's supposed to be."

She didn't know what to say, until she remembered what Alice had said.

"Alice said that she saw me like you. I heard her."

"Her visions change."

"Yeah, based on what people decide. I decided."

They paused, both looking into each others eyes.

"So this is what you dream of. Becoming a monster." He challenged.

"I dream of being with you...forever."

"Forever." Edward paused, swiping his fingers through her hair, against her cheeks.

"And you're ready, right now...?"

"Yes."

Leaning over, he slowly kissed her neck.

Coming back up, he spoke.

"Is it not enough, to have a long happy life with me?"

He waited for her response.

"Yeah. For now."

Basking in each others kisses, they didn't realize the one person who was watching them. For now, they didn't care.

"_No one will surrender tonight. But I won't give in. I know what I want."_

_----------- --------_

_'I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved  
Let me sign  
Let me sign'_

_-_Robert Pattinson

----- ------- -------

'_Standing there by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over here to the bitter shade  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved  
Let me sign  
Let me sign'_

_--------------- -------_

_A/N: _Yes! This song is sung by Robert Pattinson, as you all would know. It has a LOT of emotion behind it. =)

I hope you have enjoyed!

Always,

Ellie


End file.
